


The Way You Got Me Turned Up

by DefaltManifesto



Series: GTOP Kink Series [1]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Sex, Fantastic Baby!Era, Hair-pulling, Heart-to-Heart, Kink Discovery, Light Dom/sub, Light Praise Kink, M/M, Nicknames, Rimming, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 19:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15420408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DefaltManifesto/pseuds/DefaltManifesto
Summary: "It’s not. I want to keep going. I want…more than that,” Jiyong says.“Oh…” Seunghyun grins, bright and sudden. “That’s a relief. And what does this have to do with my calling you Princess?”Jiyong’s fingers curl at the word and he looks down at his bag again, yanking the zipper shut. “I don’t know. It just feels different now.”“Yeah?” Seunghyun’s hand slides up his back and he leans forward, pushing Jiyong’s forehead against the mirror before leaning in and pressing his lips to his ear. “And why’s that princess?”





	The Way You Got Me Turned Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the start of a series that's gonna be about these two awkwardly figuring out different kinks they have and trying them with some success and some failure. This one centers around some light feminization and praise kink. Comments are loved! Title from R.O.D. by G-Dragon. I can be found on twitter @ defaltmanifesto
> 
> If you're a Seungri Stan, please fuck off cuz I think you're disgusting

_Whatever you say princess._

Jiyong blinks, staring at Seunghyun’s retreating back in shock. Arousal hits him like a gut punch. Which makes no sense because the nickname is hardly new, but the last time Seunghyun called him princess they had _not_ been fucking.

“Hey, no ogling Seunghyun’s ass in the practice room,” Seungri says, slapping Jiyong firmly between the shoulders.

Seunghyun straightens from where he’d been putting his dance shoes in his bag, raising an eyebrow at Jiyong through the mirror.

"You just wish I’d stare at yours,” Jiyong says, the retort passing through his lips without any conscious thought.

Seungri makes a scandalized noise but he’s grinning as he heads out. Seunghyun waits until everyone clears out before approaching Jiyong where he’s been futzing with his own bag to try and sort his thoughts. He crouches down next to him. Jiyong pushes the long hair he’s still not used to back and meets Seunghyun’s eyes through their reflections in the mirror in front of them.

"Did I say something wrong?” Seunghyun asks. “You never said anything when I used it before…”

Jiyong flushes, his usual confidence going right out the window as it always does when they’re alone together. “No, that’s not it.”

A warm hand on his back makes him jolt forward, catching himself on the mirror before he turns to look back at Seunghyun, hating the concern he sees there. Seunghyun backs up, giving him space.

“It’s just we haven’t talked about what we’re doing,” Jiyong says. “We’ve slept together four times now.”

Seunghyun’s expression shutters. “We can stop. I don’t want things to be ruined between us over that.”

"It’s not. I want to keep going. I want…more than that,” Jiyong says.

“Oh…” Seunghyun grins, bright and sudden. “That’s a relief. And what does this have to do with my calling you Princess?”

Jiyong’s fingers curl at the word and he looks down at his bag again, yanking the zipper shut. “I don’t know. It just feels different now.”

“Yeah?” Seunghyun’s hand slides up his back and he leans forward, pushing Jiyong’s forehead against the mirror before leaning in and pressing his lips to his ear. “And why’s that princess?”

The arousal from earlier, just a tease then, turns into a flame, heating every inch of his skin and he can see his own eyes in the mirror, blown wide as his lips part. Footsteps come quick down the hall and Seunghyun pulls away. Blood roaring in his ears, Jiyong pretends to be looking at his phone where he kneels, unable to even focus on the conversation Seunghyun has with Daesung at the door.

It isn’t until Seunghyun touches his shoulder that he comes back from his panic-induced state.

“Let’s got to mine,” he says.

Jiyong gets to his feet, a storm of emotions somewhere between shame and arousal and fear roiling in his chest. One look at Seunghyun’s face quiets it down. There’s no judgment there. He’s not even sure why he thought there would be given that Seunghyun had seen him puking from exhaustion, drunk and crying after a break up, and all sorts of general messes he’s ashamed of. Being turned on by a nickname was unremarkable in comparison.

“Alright.”

 

-.-

 

They shower in the practice building’s locker room before heading to Seunghyun’s in silence, the air thick with the tension of unanswered questions.

“So Princess then,” Seunghyun says as soon as the front door shuts.

"You’re certainly not wasting any time,” Jiyong says, but he smiles as he kicks off his shoes.

Seunghyun heads for the kitchen, opening his wine cooler cabinet and selecting something red. Jiyong takes a seat at the island. He watches as Seunghyun grabs them both glasses and pours just a small bit for them each, just enough to relax them both. How they managed to fall into bed together multiple times is beyond Jiyong. They’re both too high strung. Seunghyun slides a glass over to him and sips his own before returning the wine to its proper place.

"So, what changed? It’s always just been a nickname, you’ve never had a weird reaction to it,” Seunghyun says.

“But now we’re sleeping together,” Jiyong says. He knocks the wine back in one swallow. “And now all I can think about is you calling me that when you’re holding me down.”

Seunghyun’s eyes widen and he gulps down his glass just as quick. It’s comforting to know he’s just as affected as Jiyong is. Jiyong taps his fingers along the glass and ducks his head, not willing to say anything else before Seunghyun. His bangs fall in his face. He swears he’s just going to shave his head because it’s honestly getting ridiculous. He listens to Seunghyun’s footsteps step around the island and come to stand behind him once more. For a moment, neither of them move. Then, Seunghyun’s fingers push through his bangs, twisting through them before he yanks back so Jiyong has to rest his head against his shoulder.

“Here’s what we’re going to do,” Seunghyun says, voice low. “I’m going to bend you over my dresser, call you princess, and fuck you until I’m done. Whether you come or not depends on if you can do it untouched. Does that work?”

Jiyong keeps his eyes shut as his breath comes faster, not wanting to betray his deep desire for just that goes. They’re both just going on instinct and hoping the fragile thing growing between them will hold up to the fire and it terrifies him and turns him on all the more.

“Yes please,” he says, voice a near whisper.

Seunghyun hauls him back off the chair by his hair, twisting him around and pressing their lips together. Jiyong clings to his shoulders, trembling as the pinpricks of pain in his scalp send shivers of pleasure skittering up and down his spine. He hadn’t ever thought of Seunghyun as commanding. He deferred easily to him and Taeyang when it came to most everything and their previous encounters…well they’d been a little rough but it hadn’t been nearly enough to prepare him for this. This feels like Seunghyun doesn’t expect a fight. He just expects to be obeyed.

Jiyong likes it. He likes it _a lot._

They stumble their way to the bedroom, tugging one another out of their clothes which is fairly easy considering practice days consist of sweats and old t-shirts. Seunghyun has enough mind to hit the switch for the shades to come down and cover the windows before they’re both naked and then he manhandles Jiyong over to the dresser. It’s not that Jiyong’s fighting. But it’s nice to just be moved and put where he’s supposed to be. Seunghyun kisses the space between his shoulders and finishes pulling Jiyong’s boxers down. Jiyong kicks them off and looks up, freezing when he realizes Seunghyun has placed him right in front of the mirror. When he glances overhead, Seunghyun smirks as he curls over him, chest to back.

“You’re going to look at yourself while I open you up, alright Princess?” He cups Jiyong’s ass and gives it a squeeze. “You deserve to see how pretty you look.”

Jiyong ducks his head on instinct to hide his flush, but Seunghyun has a hand twisted in his long bangs a moment later, yanking his head back where he wants it. When their eyes meet in the mirror again, Jiyong can see a question. He swallows and nods. He can do this.

Seunghyun lets go and slides down onto his knees, warm palms and long fingers trailing down Jiyong’s back on either side of his spine before cupping his ass and spreading him wide. Jiyong stares into the mirror at himself, watches the way his mouth opens on a gasp and his eyes widen when Seunghyun’s tongue presses against his hole. Seunghyun just licks at first, light and wet and he’s never felt anything like it before. He wants to jerk away and rock back into it all at the same time, and staring into the mirror makes both urges worse because he can see the desires warring in his expression.

When Seunghyun pulls away, he surprises them both with a soft noise of protest. Seunghyun laughs and then gets to his feet. Jiyong can see him heading for the bedside dresser. He watches Seunghyun and grab the lube before returning, but instead of kneeling behind him, he slicks his fingers and comes to stand off just to the side of him to give himself room to work before leaning over him, lips pressing to his ear. Jiyong bites his lip on a desperate noise as the first finger slides in, angled down and going right for his prostate.

“Just like that Princess,” Seunghyun says. “So easy for it, for me.”

“Just you.” The words tumble out of him as he rocks back, just a little.

Seunghyun lets him do the work, holding a second finger at his rim and it’s not long before it slips in alongside the first. It’s getting harder to stare at himself. His gaze keeps flicking over to Seunghyun’s in the mirror and every time he does, he’s greeted by a deep fire that makes him have to bite back a moan. Sweat begins to bead out over his skin by the third finger. It’s not a strenuous position, but apprehension and arousal have him teetering on the knife’s edge.

“Shh, Princess, look at how pretty I’ve made you with just this,” Seunghyun murmurs against his ear.

Jiyong swallows, realizing all at once he’d been making desperate, keening noises as he’d rocked back onto Seunghyun’s fingers. By the time he looks at himself in the mirror, the flush has crawled up his neck and swamped his face, skin splotchy and mascara smudging from the way his eyes keep watering from the complex feelings swirling inside him.

“You ready for my cock, Princess?” Seunghyun asks, teeth grazing against his jaw. “Fuck, you’re so fucking gorgeous like this, Princess, look at you…”

“Please, Seunghyun please…” Jiyong rocks up onto his toes at a particularly rough jab against his prostate. “Seunghyun!”

“I’ve got you Princess, spread just a little more,” Seunghyun says, grabbing the lube as he slides his fingers out.

Jiyong obeys without thinking, arching his back just a bit and getting a groaned out curse for his efforts. Seunghyun shifts behind him, hands gripping his hips before he slides in without any further teasing and that…Jiyong watches his eyes go wide again, watches the tears that had been swimming without falling finally spill over, watches as his eyelids flutter before he sees nothing at all because fuck, why does this feel so good? It’s just fucking. He’s done it before.

But it’s not. This is him and Seunghyun. This is Seunghyun letting him give in, just a little bit, pushing him, just a little bit. This is so much fucking more than anything else he’s ever done.

“Just like that Princess, just like that,” Seunghyun breathes, balls pressed against him.

A hand twists in his bangs and yank his head back again and his eyes fly open again. Seunghyun’s expression is one of a man who’s tight control has been shattered, his gaze raking over every inch of him and he feels so exposed like this. Blood roars in Jiyong’s ears again as he watches Seunghyun mouth the words, too overwhelmed to hear them.

_So fucking pretty Princess, look at you, fuck, all mine Princess-_

The word hits him with more pleasure than the feel of Seunghyun’s cock thrusting inside him. He reaches back, hand flailing until he can grasp Seunghyun’s hip, squeezing. Seunghyun stops, grinding in and Jiyong’s eyes threaten to flutter shut again at the flash of pleasure that sends up his spine.

“What do you need Princess? Too much?”

“I just…” Jiyong tugs at him, a frantic urgency clawing up his chest. “Need you closer…”

Seunghyun huffs out a noise and then tugs Jiyong up, one hand on his shoulder and the other still in his hair. “Alright, new plan.”

He pulls out and that is _not_ what Jiyong wants at all. Seunghyun silences his disgruntled whine with a kiss and guides them over to the bed, pushing Jiyong down onto it and then spreading his thighs with a firm hand on each one. He pushes into him again and presses their lips together all at once. Jiyong takes advantage of the new position, tangling his hands in Seunghyun’s hair and gripping his hips tight with his thighs. He rocks up against Seunghyun, rubbing his cock against the smooth skin of his stomach and sucking at Seunghyun’s lower lip to muffle himself.

Seunghyun pulls back, burying his face in Jiyong’s neck. “There you go Princess. Take what you need, I’ve got you.”

Jiyong sucks in a heaving breath as something washes through him, some unnamed emotion that’s so intense it sets him shaking as he digs his heels into the mattress and rocks onto Seunghyun’s cock as he chases his pleasure. One of his hands twists back, clawing at the pillow as he works his hips. His back aches from the angle and the frantic motion but he can’t bring himself to stop because he can feel himself right there, hovering on the edge just from the friction of Seunghyun’s stomach and the way his cock slides against his prostate just right over and over again.

Seunghyun bites at his neck, not hard enough to bruise but possessive all the same. His voice is muffled but Jiyong can still hear it, the growled _fuck Princess you’re so good_ and that’s all he needs to go tumbling over the edge. He’s not sure what sort of noise he makes. He can’t think at all. The pleasure crests through him in slow waves that lap at his consciousness, dragging him under and he goes with it because it’s nothing but bliss for those long moments. Coming out of it feels like he’s swimming through a warm ocean and when he crests back to full awareness, Seunghyun’s lips press quick kisses to his jaw.

“Ji, fuck you’re so…”

“Seunghyun…” Jiyong drags his head up to fit their lips together, drinking down Seunghyun’s noise of surprise and sighing when Seunghyun’s hips twitch, driving his cock in again. He pulls away just enough to speak. “Come on, you can keep going.”

It should feel like too much. He just came harder than he can ever remember coming, but as Seunghyun fucks into him, all he can feel is a slow banked pleasure that leaves all his limbs heavy. Sparks of something more shiver up his spine at each thrust, but it’s just a pleasant counterpoint to everything else Seunghyun makes him feel. Seunghyun comes with a groaning gasp of his name, fingers twisting hard through Jiyong’s hair. Jiyong holds him close, eyes sliding shut.

Seunghyun is heavy when he sets his full weight on top of him, panting into his neck, but it just adds to the safe and warm feeling that’s filling him up from the inside out. He pets Seunghyun’s sweaty hair and kisses his temple.

“We should get up,” Seunghyun mumbles against his neck.

“Just a little longer,” Jiyong says.

They drift for a few more minutes and slowly but surely, the honey sweet contentment leaks out of him. Jiyong wants to chase the feeling. He always hates the part that comes after sex where everyone is too sticky. Seunghyun takes the initiative, sliding out of him and then rolling out of bed to head for the bathroom to clean up. Jiyong lingers a moment longer before following.

Seunghyun hands him a wet cloth when he steps inside and Jiyong wipes down his stomach before setting it aside and looking at his reflection in the mirror, frowning as he takes the sight of himself in. He’s not sure where Seunghyun got ‘pretty’ from. His mascara smudges dark lines around his eyes and his usually perfectly flat ironed hair sticks up here and there and then fades into a tangled mess from Seunghyun’s constant tugging. He’s a mess. Seunghyun steps up behind him, hands settling on his hips as he kisses his neck.

“Too much?” Seunghyun asks.

“No, it was…it was perfect,” Jiyong says. “I’m just not seeing where you’re getting this whole ‘pretty’ nonsense from.”

Seunghyun laughs and rests his chin on his shoulder, leaning into his back. “I see you put together all the time, and that’s very pretty don’t get me wrong. But this? You losing control and letting me catch you after? What isn’t beautiful about that?”

“You’re a sap,” Jiyong says, elbowing Seunghyun’s side even as the words make his cheeks flush.

“You like it though,” Seunghyun says. “Princess.”

Jiyong shivers and bites his lip. He can’t disagree with that.


End file.
